


Character Introductions

by Jungkookiez



Series: One Secret: Original Story [1]
Category: K-pop
Genre: BoyxBoy, Korean, LGBT, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungkookiez/pseuds/Jungkookiez
Summary: A boy named Seonwoo I that lived a life of discrimination due to his sexuality finally meets someone he could love. Someone who can not tell him that he is different. Someone that could accept him for who he is.





	Character Introductions

Seonwoo I: Seonwoo is the main protagonist. He has been judged & discriminated because he is gay.

* * *

 

Cheolmin Soon: Cheolmin is a college student. He meets Seonwoo during his high school years. He has a best friend by the name of Jeongwon.

* * *

 

Dongha Yeong: Met Seonwoo during his middle school years and has judged & bullied Seonwoo.

* * *

 

Jaehoon Yeon: Seonwoo's best friend. Met Seonwoo back in his middle school years when he was first bullied.

* * *

 

Jeongwon Cheon: Best friends with Cheolmin Soon. Met Cheolmin in high school.

* * *

 

Hangha, Semi, Jihee: Girls that had feelings for Seonwoo.

* * *

 

Hyerin I: Seonwoo's Sister. About 5 years apart.

* * *

 

Siyeong I: Seonwoo's mother. Always supported Seonwoo when his father wouldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm Jungkookiez just saying a quick note. I hope you enjoy this story that I want to work hard to write. It has been a really long time since I have taken the time to write anything so I want to make this enjoyable as possible!


End file.
